Confessions
by lost lullaby
Summary: A S+S fic... Uh... let's see... Sakura hasn't been on a date in 8 years so Tomoyo takes her out.... Please R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS! SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
(A/N: Ok, just to let you know, Tomoyo may seem a bit OCC, cuz I doubt that she'd actually take Sakura to.... I'll let you read to find out! ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Sakura, I'm worried about you." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Why? I'm perfectly fine!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, you haven't been on a date for about… 8 years!! That's not normal!"  
  
"I don't care! I've been really busy lately! I don't have much time to think about guys!"  
  
"Busy with what? Counting your Cards? Jeez! You're 20! You're supposed to be guy crazy! Ok, you're coming with me. I don't care if you don't want to go, you're going!"  
  
"Where are you bringing me? It's so late!"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
1st, they went to Tomoyo's house to get ready. They both sported nice black pants and tank tops. Sakura's tank top was pink and Tomoyo's was dark purple. Then they both got into one of Tomoyo's limos. Sakura was in deep thought. She was thinking of a certain someone.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Sakura replied.   
  
The limo stopped. "Come on! Let's go in!" Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura out of the car.   
  
Sakura looked up and saw a huge building. There was a sign right above the entrance. 'The Palace' it read. They were at a club. When they got in Sakura noticed that there were lots of women.   
  
"Tomoyo, why are there soooo many women here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because we're in a gay bar! *Sakura's eye widened* Just kidding! I just wanted to see your reaction! It's Ladies Night! Live male entertainment baby!" Tomoyo yelled in reply.   
  
The thought of seeing guys… well, you know… made Sakura laugh. Sakura knew that she was going to have fun time.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat down at a table, not too far away from the bar and not too far from the entertainment. "So, how did you and Eriol stay together for so long? I mean 8 years is pretty amazing!" said Sakura.  
  
"I don't know… we're just great together! We really understand each other! I think that we're soul mates…" Tomoyo said with a dazed look on her face. She was obviously thinking about Eriol. She always went into a daze when she thought of him.  
  
"Tomoyo? Tomoyo! Ah, not again!" said Sakura. She leaned over the table and slapped her friend's arm.   
  
"Huh? Oh yes… um, how about some drinks?" Tomoyo said quickly to cover up her embarrassment.   
  
"Sure!"  
  
Tomoyo told Sakura to wait at the table so no one would take it.   
  
"Bartender! 2 cold beers please!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo?" the bartender asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was one of her old classmates!  
  
"Yamazaki Takashi? Is that really you?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. "Omigod! I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been? Are you still with Chiharu?"  
  
"Me and Chiharu? Ya, we're still together! Can you believe it? I've managed to keep her all this time! Anyways, I'm attending university! I'm taking a creative writing course! I work here to pay for my classes." He replied. "So, are you here alone or what?"  
  
"Alone? Ha! No… I'm here with Sakura!"  
  
"Speaking of Sakura, you'll never guess who I saw here tonight?"  
  
"WHO??"  
  
"Li Syaoran!"  
  
"Really? I wonder if Sakura knows! Hmm… Well, it was nice seeing you again! Tell Chiharu to give me a call, ok? See ya later!" Tomoyo said as she paid him for the drinks.  
  
Tomoyo practically ran back to Sakura, even though it WAS only a short distance. Tomoyo couldn't really see through the huge crowd, but when she finally fought through, she found Sakura talking to a brown haired boy. 'Could it be him?' she thought. They boy stood up and turned around. It was *not* Syaoran! It was the ugliest guy Tomoyo had ever seen! The boy walked away looking slightly hurt, but glad nonetheless. Tomoyo sat down.  
  
"Why were you talking to that guy? He was so nasty!" Tomoyo said, she was giggling.  
  
"Don't be mean! I was only being nice! I didn't want to totally break his heart!" Sakura said. She was blushing, not because she actually liked the guy, but out of total and utter embarrassment.  
  
Before Tomoyo could say something, the music started and 5 young males walked onto stage. Tomoyo and Sakura started screaming and cheering with all of the other female (and *some* male) observers. The men were wearing cowboy outfits along with a mask (think bandits). Tomoyo almost had a heart attack. One of the men had dark brown hair, just like Syaoran's! But, she found out that it wasn't him when he (and the rest) took off his mask- that was the 1st thing to go. Then it was the vest, then the pants…  
  
Even though Sakura was having fun, she still felt a bit uneasy watching men do the *full monty*. She excused herself and headed toward the bathroom. Oddly, it seemed that all the men hung out in the back near the washrooms. Most of them were drunk, so Sakura sped up her pace. "Hey sweetheart, do you need some company?" a man said.  
  
Sakura froze and turned around. The man was obviously drunk, he could barely stand up straight and he reeked of liquor. "No thank you. I'm fine. I can manage on my own!" Sakura replied.   
  
She ran into the washroom. She was totally frightened and was afraid to go back out. After she had calmed herself down and refreshed her make-up, she went back out. To Sakura's surprise, that man was waiting for her. The man went up to Sakura and grabbed her arm. "I'm not done with you." He said clumsily. His grip was tight and it hurt her. Sakura was about to take out her staff (she didn't care if she was in a very public place, she was too scared to care), but another male voice interrupted her.  
  
"Let her go." Said the other man. His voice was very serious and kind of evil sounding. The voice also sounded a bit familiar to Sakura, but she couldn't think of who it could be. The man let go of Sakura. She massaged the area where the man had hurt her. "Fine, but I want a piece of you." The drunk man said.   
  
Sakura looked at the man who just saved her life. He was tall, had dark brown hair and eyes, and he seemed about her age. He looked really familiar to Sakura, but she still didn't know who he was.  
  
Sakura went back into the empty bathroom and released her staff. "Power Card! Give my staff almighty power once again!!" Sakura yelled. Sakura felt the power in her staff. She returned outside. The men were preparing to fight. They threw each other deathly glares. 'Why is this man protecting me? He doesn't even know me! Hmm… he does seem familiar… or that glare at least…' Sakura thought. She snapped back into reality and remembered what she was about to do.  
  
Sakura was very angry. Her arm was still sore and the incident happened about 10 minutes ago. She knew she was going to bruise. Sakura walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his eyes away from the other guy and looked at Sakura. "This is for hurting me arm you fucking asshole!" Sakura yelled. She lifted up her staff and was about to strike, but the man whimpered and ran away. There was a puddle of piss where he was standing. 'Serves him right! Hurting me like that…' she thought with a smirk on her face. Her staff went back into necklace form and she put it back on. She turned to the other guy. He was staring at her.   
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked.  
  
Sakura was surprised. She looked into the guy's eyes again. Then it finally clicked.   
  
"Li Syaoran?" she was him.  
  
He nodded. They stood a while in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Sakura suddenly ran up to Syaoran and hugged him. She was crying. "Thank you so much… Syaoran." She said through a sob.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to tell her that he still loved her. He decided to comfort her now and tell her his feelings later. He led her to a table and they sat down. "Why are you crying?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm just so happy to see you again. I've missed you." She replied.  
  
"I've missed you too. It's been so long since, since-"  
  
"Since we were… together. Since were in love. Since… you left me." Sakura said sadly. She was trying to fight back the new tears that were forming in her eyes. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
"I had to take care of business in Hong Kong."  
  
"Well, did it have to take you 8 years to finish it?" Sakura was now getting really angry and upset. "I waited for you… for such a long time! I thought that you would never return to me. I finally gave up hope. You broke your promise! You fucking broke your promise!!" Sakura yelled. She didn't give Syaoran the chance to answer her. She got up and ran outside. Tomoyo saw her and ran after her. She found Sakura crying her eyes out at a bus stop bench.   
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked gently.  
  
Sakura looked up to her best friend. "He's back."  
  
"Who's back?"  
  
"Syaoran! He's back! I just saw him back inside the club. I did something really stupid, Tomoyo!"  
  
"What do you mean? You've never-" Tomoyo stopped to think. "I mean…. What did you do?"  
  
"I lied to him. I told him that I gave up hope on him. That's not true! Why do you think that I've been single for such a long time? I've been waiting for him, and now he's back! And I lied to him…. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??"   
  
"Tell him the truth! It's as simple as that! I know that you two were meant to be! Just talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand!"  
  
"How can I go and talk to him? I mean, I ran out on him! Omigod, he didn't come out after me! Maybe he doesn't love me anymore! What if he came back to tell me that he found another!"  
  
"Don't be silly! You're going to get your chance to talk to him because he's coming our way! I'll leave you two alone…" Tomoyo said. She sprinted off, probably back home.  
  
"What? Omigod…" Sakura said franticly. She wasn't ready to face Syaoran yet. She was getting anxious but fearful at the same time. She was anxious and fearful of what the outcome would be. She couldn't help but think that he would completely hate her because the way she treated him, especially after he just saved her from that man. She could hear the footsteps of Syaoran nearing her. She started to get nervous. She had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'How am I going to handle this?' she thought.  
  
  
Sakura felt someone sit beside her. She tensed up completely. 'Please don't be Syaoran! I'm not ready to talk yet!! Please be someone else…' Sakura thought. "Sakura…" the person said.   
  
'Damn… it is him!', "Yes?" she said with a very soft tone.   
  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran said apologetically.  
  
"What for? You didn't do anything. If anything, I should be sorry."  
  
"What do you mean? I made you cry! I made you run out. I hurt your feelings…"  
  
"That's not the point! I'm sorry… for running out on you, for calling you a liar, which you really aren't. You did come back, you're here right now. I'm also sorry for…*long pause* lying to you."  
  
Syaoran was confused. 'She lied to me? About what?' He thought. All he did was stare at her. "Lied?"  
  
"Yes. I said that I gave up hope! But really, I didn't… I still love you very much! Do you still love me?"  
  
"Sakura… that's what I wanted to talk to you about. That's why I came back."  
  
Sakura froze. 'He did find another!' she thought. Slowly, her heart was breaking, and slowly, new tears were forming in her emerald eyes. She tried to turn away, but she couldn't. She felt like she was paralyzed. All she could do was stare out into those dark brown eyes. After a while, she managed to mutter out "What do you mean?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. He got up then dropped down on one knee. He was now breathing heavily. Sakura didn't have a clue what he was doing. "Well, after I left… I figured out something. I figured that I would be completely miserable without you. And I was. I was depressed without your presence. It felt like half of me was gone. Back then, all that mattered was the clan. Now, I know what's truly important." He took out a little box and opened it. There was a shiny ring inside it. "You're the only one I'll ever love. Will… will you marry me Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was dumbfounded. All this time she thought that Syaoran was going to permanently end their relationship. Her heart swelled up with contentment and she squealed "Of course I will!!!!!!!!!" and hugged Syaoran.   
  
Little did Syaoran and Sakura know, Tomoyo was video taping the whole entire thing!! She sniggered as she watched them walk off hand in hand. "Eriol's gonna love this!" she whispered merrily to herself.  
  
~*The*End*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: You know what I just noticed? This is my 2nd or 3rd fic that ends with someone in "bended knee"! I guess I just love a guy who does that! ^_~ I also couldn't resist putting Tomoyo and Eriol together! Anyhoo… this story gave me the worst writers block in history!! It was so bad that I practically changed the whole plot! I hope you liked my story!! Please review!  



End file.
